Bertemu Lagi
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: Berniat mencari Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghilang, Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke saat terjadi kecelakaan tapi kenapa dia malah menyeringai? Sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu Sasuke. Sequel Kumohon jangan lagi. SasuNaru? NaruSasu? No default pair, lebih condong ke cerita so baca aja daripada penasaran. 2shot.


**...**

Dibalik gedung-gedung bertingkat kota Tokyo yang selalu menjadi pusat kemajuan teknologi nomor satu di dunia. Masih ada bangunan kumuh yang berdiri berdesakan menyisakan gang sempit yang kotor dan gelap. Dalam gemerlap kesuksesan orang-orang kaya berduit, ada beberapa orang yang memilih untuk menjalani nasib sial dalam rumah-rumah tua yang bahkan dilihat sekilas seakan-akan ingin roboh saja.

Sebuah apartemen delapan lantai dengan kamar sewa yang terbilang murah tapi masih layak untuk ditinggali, seorang laki-laki 28 tahun berdiri kaku di balkon kamar apartemennya yang kecil. Matanya menerawang jauh ke arah gedung pencakar langit yang bercahaya dalam senja. Gedung tempat ia dulu pernah tinggal tampak begitu tinggi dan besar dari tempat tinggal bobroknya.

Tak peduli dengan udara dingin yang mulai beranjak malam, laki-laki itu tetap melamun dengan kedua tangan menumpu wajah tampannya yang mulai kusam. Suasana sepi dan mencekam tak ia pedulikan. Pikirannya kembali pada tiga bulan yang lalu, saat ia telah memutuskan segalanya.

**Bertemu lagi : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**

**Sequel : Kumohon Jangan Lagi**

**Disclaime : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaruSasu**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : TYPO, AU, GAJE, BOYXBOY, YAOI, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, ALUR MAJU MUNDUR, GARING, DLL**

**Gak suka tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan aja, tapi resiko tanggung sendiri. Kan udah diingetin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**3 bulan yang lalu**

Setelah semua usaha yang ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan seseorang yang mampu menjahit luka dihatinya sepeninggal kekasih yang terdahulu, kini ia harus menelan semua kenyataan bahwa kedekatan mereka yang bahkan belum dimulai pun harus ia kubur dalam-dalam. Kata menyesal bahkan tak cukup untuk menggantikan perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang ini.

Tiga tahun ia meninggalkannya tanpa kabar karna kesibukan yang seolah-olah ingin menjeratnya, komunikasi via telepon adalah awal yang baik untuknya menjalin hubungan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu hanya menjadi angin lalu karena pekerjaan yang datang terus menerus.

Saat habis tiga tahun masa kerjanya di Amerika, Naruto putra dari pengusaha sukses dunia Namikaze Minato segera terbang kembali ke Tokyo untuk menemui seseorang yang telah merenggut hatinya dalam pandangan pertama di sebuah taman. Saat itu ia seakan melihat kekasihnya hidup kembali untuk bersamanya. Dan dengan keyakinannya untuk mendapatkan hati seseorang itu, Naruto akan mengorbankan semuanya. Walaupun itu ayahnya.

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka dan dibanting secara paksa mengagetkan seorang pelayan wanita bersurai merah muda kediaman Namikaze. Tanpa mau membuang waktu, Naruto mencengkeram tangan pelayan itu dengan mata yang memicing tajam dan mematikan. Membuat pelayan bermarga Haruno itu merinding ketakutan.

"Dimana... Ayah... Ku...?" tanya Naruto geram.

Haruno yang bahkan untuk berkedip pun sulit hanya bisa menggerakan telunjuk jarinya ke arah ruang kerja kepala keluarga. Wanita itu terlalu shock dengan perbuatan Naruto. Dan tanpa rasa bersalah Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Haruno dengan menyentakannya keras hingga wanita penyuka pink itu berputar pelan sebelum akhirnya jatuh membentur sandaran kursi ruang tamu.

"Ayah! Ayah!"

Minato yang tengah berbincang serius dengan sahabat lamanya itu terlonjak kaget dengan teriakan Naruto. Ia hanya menunggu anaknya itu datang dan mendobrak pintu ruang kerjanya. Cukup mendengarnya saja semua orang tau jika Naruto sedang marah.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan lain waktu, Fugaku," ujar Minato sopan pada tamunya

"Kita bahkan belum membicarakan apapun, heh!" Fugaku berkata dengan nada sinis yang kentara.

Sebelum mereka berkata lebih lanjut pintu ruang kerja Minato menjeblak terbuka dengan engsel yang menggantung akibat tendangan kasar dari Naruto. Minato hanya menghela nafas pelan sedangkan Fugaku melirik dari ekor matanya kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Sebaiknya selesaikan urusanmu dulu Minato!"

Fugaku beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. Ia sedikit merapikan celana bahan hitamnya yang kusut lalu berjalan menuju pintu tempat Naruto berdiri dengan nafas yang berderu tak beraturan. Pandangannya mengancam pada Minato. Fugaku memandang sekilas pada Naruto sambil berjalan pergi.

"Paman Fugaku tunggu! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

Seruan Naruto menghentikan langkah pelan Fugaku. Tapi tak cukup membuatnya menoleh pada Naruto. Ia hanya diam membelakangi dan menunggu.

"Apa-"

"Bukankah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, _son_?"

Minato memutuskan apa saja yang akan Naruto tanyakan pada Fugaku. Karna ia tau persis apa yang kini anaknya pikirkan sekarang. Dia selalu tau Naruto. Dan apapun itu, Minato tidak suka.

Naruto memasang wajah memohon pada Fugaku, walau tak pernah bisa dilihat oleh kepala keluarga Uchiha itu bungsu Namikaze sangat berharap sahabat ayahnya mau menunggu. Hanya Fugaku harapa satu-satunya disaat semua yang dilakukan Naruto tidaklah bisa menemukan Sasuke.

"Masuklah, _son_!"

Suara Minato membuat perhatian Naruto kembali fokus padanya. Da melupakan sosok Fugaku yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesaat hening melingkupi ruang kerja Minato yang tampak berantakan, pintu ruangan yang rusak dengan serpihan kayu berserakan dimana-mana pun tak membuat para pelayan untuk beranjak membereskannya. Mereka tak mau terlibat dalam perang emosi antara tuan mereka. Dan diam adalah emas untuk mereka saat ini.

Minato berdeham pelan membersihkan tenggorokannya mencairkan suasana canggung. "Ehem... Selamat datang _son_? Bagaimana kabarmu?" Minato tersenyum.

Naruto mendengus kencang. Tangannya yang terkepal erat memukul meja kerja ayahnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'Brak!' keras.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa selama tiga tahun aku berada di Amerika, ayah," tandas Naruto tak mau berbasa basi. Ia sangat marah pada ayahnya karna ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang telah Minato lakukan pada keluarga Ucchiha dan juga Sasuke.

Minato hanya diam.

"Katakan padaku! Dimana Sasuke?"

Minato mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan putranya.

BRAK!

"KATAKAN DIMANA DIA AYAH!"

Naruto berteriak kencang. Ia meninju meja Minato hingga gelas kaca berisi air di atas meja itu bergetar. Minato memandang lurus ke depan dengan sebelah tangan yang dia tumpukan pada samping dagunya. Kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut piyama tipis biru muda terlipat anggun dibawah meja.

"Tak ada gunanya kau menanyakan pemuda sakit-sakitan seperti dia nak," ucap Minato akhirnya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu tentang Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak lantang. Menunjukan secara terang-terangan pada Minato jika dia tidak suka dengan segala macam bentuk penghinaan. Sudah cukup selama ini Naruto selalu melakukan kemauan Minato, biarlah sampai disini dan ia ingin menjalani semuanya sendiri.

"Kau bersikap seolah-olah orang lain. Aku ayahmu nak, dan aku berhak mengingatkanmu untuk melakukan hal yang benar," jelas Minato. Matanya tak ingin memandang Naruto sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka? Uchiha? Dan juga... Sasuke?"

Diamnya Minato membuat Naruto selalu menambah kemarahannya.

"JAWAB AKU AYAH!"

Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Naruto mirip seperti dirinya dulu. Saat dia jatuh cinta pada Kushina anak dari keluarga _yakuza _tetapi keluarga besar Namikaze tak memberi ijin padanya untuk meminang gadis manis berambut merah anak Uzumaki Mito tersebut. Dan saat itu Minato merasa bukan dirinya. Berteriak keras mengukuhkan pendapatnya dan niatnya untuk mempersunting Kushina... Dan kini Minato tau apa itu karma.

"Tenanglah nak, aku hanya tidak ingin semuanya semakin rumit saat ini. Kita bicara lagi besok!" tutur kata Minato terlantun lembut namun mengandung perintah yang tegas.

Naruto tampak tidak sabaran dan semakin mendesak ayahnya. "Aku bertanya dimana Sasuke!" ujarnya lagi.

"Jadilah anak baik dan semua akan berakhir baik,"

"Anak... Anak... Anak... Kau pikir aku sebagai anakmu tapi kau memperlakukanku layaknya boneka selama hidupku. Dan sekarang aku tau kenapa Kyuubi meninggalkanmu!" Naruto berteriak marah. Dadanya naik turun akibat emosi yang terpendam. Ia nampak sekali ingin memukul ayahnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Minato hanya diam.

"Baik jika kau ingin seperti ini! Aku keluar dari rumah ini! Jika menjadi anak adalah membuatku seperti boneka... Maka lebih baik aku hidup sendiri.

Dengan kemarahan terakhirnya Naruto pun berbalik hendak pergi dari ruangan ayahnya yang tampak terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang anaknya katakan. Anak satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Anak kebanggaannya. Buah dari keegoisannya adalah kehilangan harta yang paling berharga peninggalan Kushina istrinya.

"Naruto..."

Minato pun hanya bisa memanggil pelan anaknya dengan suara yang tercekat. Tak mampu bergerak untuk mengejar sosok anaknya yang semakin menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan cepat meninggalkan mansion Namikaze. Melewati siapa saja yang memanggil namanya khawatir karena teriakan demi teriakan yang mereka dengar pertanda apa yang terjadi tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

Dan saat kakinya menjejakan diri melewati gerbang mansion, Naruto bukan lagi seorang Namikaze. Sosoknya pun berjalan hingga menghilang dibalik kegelapan malam. Meninggalkan pria paruh baya yang menyeringai di dekat pintu gerbang mansion dengan layar hape yang menyala menampilkan sebuah pesan singkat yang telah terkirim.

**Bertemu Lagi**

Berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dan emosi yang masih meletup di dadanya membuat Naruto cepat lelah. Dia bahkan masih jauh menuju jalan besar untuk bisa menemukan taksi. Tinggal di bukit pinggiran kota Tokyo membuatnya harus menempuh waktu yang tak sedikit, dan Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang dia ingat. Disaat seperti ini ia menginginkan mobilnya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dan melewati perbatasan Naruto memutuskan untuk berdiri disamping jalan raya menunggu sebuah taksi.

Ia hanya membawa beberapa lembar uang didalam dompetnya. Setelah ini ia akan mencari pekerjaannya sendiri lalu pergi mencari Sasuke. Sasuke adalah prioritas utama yang harus ia dahulukan lebih dari apapun. Dia harus bisa menemukan Sasuke dan menjelaskan semuanya. Kali ini Naruto akan menjadi dirinya sendiri untuk bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Tak berapa lama taksi berwarna biru dengan lampu sorot kuning terlihat melintas dari kejauhan. Tampak belum ada yang menumpangi Naruto mengulurkan tangannya meminta taksi itu berhenti. Dengan membawa semua pikiran kalut dan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Naruto menaiki taksi.

"Konoha regency, pak!" ujarnya pada sang sopir.

"Baik, tuan."

Dan taksi pun berjalan membelah malam menuju kawasan perumahan elit di kota Tokyo. Tujuan pertama seorang Naruto adalah kediaman Uchiha, ia ingin memastikan sendiri apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Uchiha. Telepon saja tak cukup membuat Naruto percaya dengan segala macam yang dibicarakan.

Naruto bersandar lelah dengan taksi yang terus melaju menuju tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju kediaman Uchiha, Naruto merasa jika malam ini terasa sepi tak seperti biasanya. Taksi yang ua tumpangi berjalan mulus membelah jalan beraspal yang hanya diterangi lampu pinggir jalan berwarna kuning. Tak terlihat di matanya ada pejalan kaki yang melintas, hanya taksi yang ia tumpangi dan beberapa kendaraan lainnya.

Selama perjalanan Naruto terus saja berkutat dalam lamunannya tentang Sasuke. Tak sedetik pun ia melewatkan nama Sasuke, dalam pikirannya pun tercetak jelas pahatan sempurna wajah dingin Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, semuanya hanya tentang Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dimana kau?" lirih Naruto.

Dalam sisa harapan yang ia punya, pemuda pirang itu berharap akan bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke saat ini juga. Dan ia yakin bisa merubah segalanya.

Naruto tersentak kecil lalu membentur kaca jendela taksi yang ia tumpangi membuatnya mengadu sakit dan hendak membentak supir taksi saat ia melihat sang supir sudahlah tidak ada ditempat.

"Ya ampun! Kemana supir taksi itu?" serunya panik saat melihat taksi yang ia tumpangi melaju tanpa ada orang yang mengendarainya.

Dengan bermodalkan tekad dan keberanian yang ia punya Naruto bergegas berpindah dibelakang kemudi untuk mencoba menghentikan taksi yang tiba-tiba melaju kencang. Naruto semakin panik saat dirasa rem, kopling dan semua yang ada pada taksi itu tidak berfungsi. Naruto mencoba membuka pintu taksi dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya dan hasilnya nihil. Ia terjebak.

"Apalagi sekarang?"

Dengan mengerang frustasi Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan tetap berusaha membuat taksi itu berhenti walau dirasa sia-sia saja. Yang penting sudah mencoba. Batin Naruto.

Taksi yang ditumpangu Naruto masih saja melaju kencang melewati lampu lalu lintas yang sedang menyala merah, anehnya tak ada kendaraan yang melaju selain taksi yang kini tengah berusaha dikemudikan Naruto dengan susah payah.

Saat sampai dipersimpangan jalan dan akan memasuki daerah perumahan elit milik Uchiha tiba-tiba saja taksi oleng akibat berbelok dalam kecepatan yang begitu cepat. Bersamaan dengan seseorang yang berlari ke arah taksi membuat Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika ia hanya bisa memegang kemudi tanpa mampu mengendalikannya, dalam putaran kejadian yang begitu cepat taksi Naruto menabrak seseorang hingga terpental jauh dan terguling di jalan aspal.

Tak berbeda jauh taksi Naruto terbalik dan terseret sejauh dua meter dengan Naruto yang terbentur kaca depan kemudi hingga pecah dan menebarkan darah dimana-mana. Naruto tertelungkup di antara kaca mobil yang pecah, lemas dan setengah sadar. Darah merembes dari dahi dan sekujur tubuhnya.

Dalam kesadarannya yang tengah menipis ia melihat tubuh laki-laki yang ingin ia temui tengah tergeletak tak berdaya jauh di depannya. Ia dapat melihat mata hitam kelam milik lelaki itu terbuka tertuju kearahnya. Tak ada darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya hanya seperti seseorang yang tengah tidur tengkurap. Dan seiring kesadarannya mulai menghilang, Naruto semakin merapatkan matanya yang terasa berat. Sebelum matanya terpejam sempurna ia bisa melihat seringai yang begitu ia kenal dan selalu ia ingat. Ya tubuh yang tertabrak itu kini tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Sasuke," lirihnya.

Dengan ketakuan yang ia bawa melihat seringaian itu mata bermanik biru Naruto menutup menenggelamkan pemuda pirang itu dalam kegelapan. Ia pingsan.

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kali. Ia masih mengingat jelas kejadian malam itu, dan ia begitu yakin saat kecelakan waktu itu. Seseorang yang tertabrak adalah Sasuke. Tapi kenapa dalam kejadian parah yang menimpanya Sasuke masih bisa tersadar dan tersenyum seperti itu. "Arrgh!" mengingat itu membuat Naruto mengerang lalu memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku pasti halusinasi karna terlalu ingin bertemu Sasuke,"

Tak ingin berpikiran macam-macam Naruto memutuskan mengistirahatkan dirinya. Ia menutup jendela balkon kamarnya dan beranjak menuju kasur yang spreinya baru ia ganti tadi pagi. Ia berjalan tertatih dengan tongkat yang menyanggahnya agar tak terjatuh. Akibat kecelakaan waktu itu sebelah kakinya tak bisa digunakan dengan baik hingga ia harus dibantu oleh tongkat saat berjalan. Sedikit merepotkan tapi ia bersyukur masih bisa hidup untuk mencari Sasuke.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya dengan tidur menyamping menghadap jendela. Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tertidur. Dalam tidurnya ia selalu berdoa jika ia membuka matanya ia bisa menemukan Sasuke sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Dan tanpa ia ketahui, sosok laki-laki bersurai raven dengan mata hitam tajam sedang berdiri di depan pagar balkon kamarnya yang berada di lantai 5. Tanpa pengaman tanpa tali laki-laki itu berdiri bergeming disana beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh lalu menghilang bersama malam.

**TBC?**

**Hollaaaaaaaa... Gunchan dateng lagiiii... Sesuai janji nih aku bikin sequel efef spesial OP kemaren... Gtw yaah ini versis SasuNaru atau NarusSasu terserah kalian yang baca. Coz disini aku lanjutin karna suka ama konsep sebelumnya dan efef ini lebih aku tonjolin ke ceritanya, jadi aku berharap bisa dinikmatin sama SNL atau NSL. Makanya aku bikin cerita ini bener-bener semenarik mungkin biar kalian gak terlalu memikirkan pairnya karna efef sebelumnya yang emang pairnya NS... Di cerita ini kalian nilai sendiri aja pairnya yang mana. Yang penting semoga kalian suka dan menikmatin juga mengerti apa yang mau aku sampaikan lewat cerita ini... **

**Jadiiiiii jangan mikir lana-lama atau ragu buat baca. Kalau mau baca ya baca ajaaaa oke... Haha... Aku udah seneng kok kalau ada yang baca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Samapi ketemu di fanfic lainnya yaaaaaaa**

**semoga kalian suka gaiiisssss**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**sampai jumpaaaa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KIZUNA**


End file.
